


keep driving

by 10softbot



Series: twenty biteen kink fest [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: Johnny thinks it's a feat they didn't crash and die as Jaehyun wrapped his hand around his dick.





	keep driving

**Author's Note:**

> slots fill for my [2019 kink bingo:](https://twitter.com/10softbot/status/1079783812693938176) vehicular  
> happy birthday johnny, i'm actually so sorry
> 
> do not repost without permission.

“Jaehyun, I don’t think this is safe,” he tries to keep his voice steady but knows he fails the second he opens his mouth.

Jaehyun has a smirk plastered on his lips – not that he can see it, eyes trained on the road. He sounds casual when he speaks and Johnny wishes he could get his hands off the wheel to strangle him to death. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Oh but he does know what he is talking about. Jaehyun perfectly and precisely knows what he is talking about seeing as it is his fingers fumbling with the zipper of his pants, trying to sneak his hand in. And Johnny really wouldn’t have a problem with it wasn’t for the fact that they are in the middle of a damned highway and he is the one driving. He groans, entirely exasperated, when he feels the metallic teeth press down his boner.

“If we crash this car,” Johnny tries to think of the material value his brand new Jeep would cost rather than their own lives if only to stay a little sane, “it’s gonna be your fault and you’ll be the one paying for it. And let me tell you, Jaehyun,” his breath hitches when Jaehyun's fingers trace the hem of his boxers, “there aren’t enough hours in a day you could possibly work to pay it off.”

“Are you really more worried about the car?” Jaehyun asks in feign hurt, knowing damn well the answer. “You should be a little more worried over the fact that your boyfriend could die before his birthday.”

Johnny hates it so much. Hates his knowing tone, hates the power Jaehyun holds over him, especially when he can’t really do shit about it. He takes deep breaths, trying to focus his mind on the task ahead of him (get them home safe) rather than Jaehyun's fingers against his skin, warm and soft and pulling the fabric of his underwear down, clearly trying to get his dick out.

“Fuck you,” he mutters under his breath, remaining glued to the seat when Jaehyun tries telling him to raise his hips. “If we die this is entirely on you.”

Jaehyun hums, wrapping his fingers around his cock and finally managing to free it from his pants. Johnny groans at the feeling, regretting ever coming up with the stupid idea of going to the opposite side of town for his birthday dinner because now there isn’t anything he can do about stupid Jaehyun with his stupid pretty fingers wrapped around his even more stupid hardening dick. This is the worst. Jaehyun is the worst, and he asks himself why he got himself a boyfriend like that.

“You love me,” Jaehyun supplies as if reading his mind, slowly flicking his wrist and Johnny tries hard to swallow down a moan.

Jaehyun jerks him at a leisure pace, not too slow to drive him bored nor too fast to get him on edge. It’s just a constant reminded that he is there, with his hand on his dick, and that Johnny is at his mercy for better or for worse, and that his only job is keeping them alive. Johnny thanks himself for making his windows as dark as legally possible, because he is sure anyone going past them at a reasonable speed would see what Jaehyun is currently up to.

Johnny glances at the boy for a split second only to get the confirmation he didn’t want to see – Jaehyun has a shit eating grin on his lips, looking as unbothered as ever. Johnny does take notice of the semi he is sporting himself but doesn’t have much time to dwell on it before looking back at the road.

They are fifteen minutes away from home when Jaehyun decides to speed up his movements, jerking him off faster and successfully pulling an unabashed moan off his lips. Johnny is so taken by surprise he nearly crashes into the car in front of him at a stop sign, and that’s the only thing that makes Jaehyun's movements falter. Johnny can feel his blood pulse down his dick, and feel his cheeks heat up and his limbs tingle, and he really hopes he doesn’t come before the light turns green again. He knows he is better than that.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun whispers – moans his name out and Johnny’s fingers grip the wheel tighter. “Please.”

He doesn’t say anything else other than that, and Johnny feels like he is going to lose his mind. His ears ring and his sight blurs for a second, the familiar feeling in his stomach getting a tad bit tighter, definitely spurred by Jaehyun's low moaning.

“I want you to fuck me so bad,” he continues after a couple flicks of his wrist and the car sways a little. Jaehyun is going to get them killed. “I’ve been waiting all night, please. Please, I really need you to fuck me.”

Johnny can feel him getting closer, can feel his heat right next to him, his breath ghosting over his neck, and Johnny prays he can find somewhere to stop this damn car or else they are really going to die. Jaehyun works faster again, thumbing at the head of his cock and smearing precum over the sensitive skin. It takes Johnny five minutes until he speeds into the parking lot of some fast-food chain and parks on the furthest, more deserted spot he finds.

“What the fuck, Jaehyun!” he spits out, angrier at the fact that he himself couldn’t wait until they were home than that he had to stop the car at all to begin with. His dick is throbbing in Jaehyun's hand, and his sight flashes when Jaehyun giggles.

“I really want you to fuck me,” this is the first time Johnny can get a proper look at the other since they left the restaurant and he hates that Jaehyun is fucking _pouting_. “Please, Johnny.”

Jaehyun is the worst. The way he slides his hand down his dick and lets it sit there, fingers wrapping tighter around the base and preventing his orgasm to build up is the worst. Johnny hates the way his body shudders, wanting to come but being prevented of doing so. He grips Jaehyun's wrist so tight he hopes it will be bruised in the morning and looks him dead in the eyes.

“You could have fucking _waited_ until we were home,” he growls through gritted teeth. The tighter he holds onto Jaehyun's wrist the looser his hand becomes around his dick, and he somewhat feels relief wash over him.

And Jaehyun is still pouting at him, and Johnny wishes he could just punch him in the face and drive off because his life would be so much easier that way. But he can see Jaehyun getting antsy in his seat, can see his dick twitch in the confines of his pants, can see the glint in his eyes and the blush dusting his cheeks, and Johnny will be damned if he is ever able to say no to him like that.

“I just wanna make you feel good,” Jaehyun mutters when his fingers let go of Johnny’s dick. He sighs in relief at the feeling. “It’s your birthday, you deserve it.”

Johnny presses his lips into a thin line. “Pull your seat all the way to the front,” he says after a while, doing the same to his own seat. Jaehyun looks at him for a while before nodding. He hops out of the car and opens the back door, looking at Jaehyun from where he is standing and wondering why he isn’t following. “Well? Are you just gonna stay seated there or are you fucking coming?”

He chuckles at how cute Jaehyun looks when startled, hurrying to get out of the car and open the opposite door to Johnny’s. He hops back in first, looking at Johnny with expectant eyes, waiting for Johnny to move. He follows shortly after, closing the door behind him and waiting for Jaehyun to do the same before kneeling down on the floor and in between Jaehyun's legs.

Johnny isn’t one to brag about material things mostly because it generally doesn’t matter much to him, but right now he is absolutely fucking glad he bought a car this big and spacious even though there was no need to. Right now he is glad they can fit like this somewhat comfortably, unlike his previous sedan that gave him a pulled thigh muscle and a sore back.

“You’re the worst,” he murmurs, fingers playing with the button of Jaehyun's jeans, “did you know that? You’re the fucking _worst_.”

“You love me,” he repeats himself, trying to be cocky but gasping when Johnny finally pops his button open.

“Mistake number one,” he tugs his pants and underwear down, and unlike Johnny, Jaehyun lifts his hips to make the job easier. “Falling in love with you.”

He knows Jaehyun wants to giggle, can see it in the way the corners of his mouth tug a little, but his expression quickly changes when Johnny pulls his clothes all the way down so it pools around his ankles. He runs his hands over his bare thighs, feeling the warm, smooth skin against his palms and watching closely as Jaehyun's brows furrow.

“Mistake number two,” he continues, like he is actually making a list when in reality he just wants to mess with Jaehyun even if just a little. Jaehyun licks his lips nervously. “Letting you have so much power over me.”

Jaehyun reaches down to run his fingers through his hair and Johnny lets him, enjoying how the soft touch calms his nerves down. He knows it calms Jaehyun down just as much, a grip in reality to keep himself sane. Johnny jeans forward and presses a soft kiss to his lips, waits until Jaehyun parts his own before moving forward and licking his way into his mouth.

It’s languid and lazy and everything they’re not at the given moment, but it’s nice to root themselves down like this. Or so Johnny thinks two seconds before Jaehyun gets eager and urgent, mewling into his mouth and running his tongue deeper and harsher into his mouth. Johnny has to hold him back on the seat when he starts leaning forward, Johnny’s back curving uncomfortably at the position.

He parts their lips and bends down straight to his bare thighs, pepping kisses all over the skin and wrapping his fingers around the base of his dick. He can hear Jaehyun exhale loudly, can feel him shake under his touch and spread his legs further apart. Johnny doesn’t look up when his lips touch the tip of his cock, precum smearing all over it, doesn’t look up when he pokes his tongue out and gives the sensitive skin a couple licks before going all the way down to the base. He would rather not see the look in Jaehyun's eyes lest he comes untouched himself, instead lets his eyelids flutter shut and puts his mouth to work.

He doesn’t waste time teasing; they don’t have time for it, not to mention the fact they are in a public parking lot of all places. He gives Jaehyun's dick a few more licks before wrapping his lips around the head and swirling his tongue around, enjoying the way Jaehyun shivers and his thighs tremble.

And then he goes down on him, all the way down because he knows that’s how Jaehyun likes it, tongue flat on the underside of his dick and letting spit collect at the corners of his mouth. He hums around him for that added effect, loving it himself how hot and heavy Jaehyun feels in his mouth. He lets his hands roam over his thighs, to feel the warm skin and Johnny knows at the way his muscles tense up Jaehyun is trying hard not to thrust into his mouth.

He wouldn’t really mind if he did, would love the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat just the same, but he really appreciates the effort put into it. He rewards Jaehyun with a drawn out moan as he hollows his cheeks, and Jaehyun moans so loud and unabashedly Johnny worries someone might end up hearing them. So he digs his nails into Jaehyun's thighs, a warning to keep it low and all Jaehyun can do is whimper in response.

Johnny keeps bobbing his head, faster and then slower and then faster again, making Jaehyun trash under him at the inconsistent pace. He reaches lower and to Jaehyun's ass, kneading the muscles in his hands and spreading his cheeks open in order to prep him. He definitely didn’t expect to meet a hard silicone surface, and for the first time he opens his eyes and looks up at the boy.

He briefly wonders how he must look to Jaehyun, a mouthful of cock and spit running down his chin. He probably doesn’t look has as good as Jaehyun does, hair tousled and cheeks rosy from arousal, fingers dipping hard into the leather seat. He loves how easy it is to turn Jaehyun on and make him come, and Johnny may be weak but Jaehyun is even weaker – and, honestly, he loves it.

Johnny lets his dick fall off his mouth with a lewd noise and Jaehyun all but whimpers at the loss. “Since when have you had this on?”

He presses hard at the base of the plug and Jaehyun struggles to find his words. “Home,” he tries. “Before we left.”

Johnny hums, hooking his fingers around the base and pulling it off Jaehyun's ass. He isn’t surprised to find out it is the biggest one he owns. “So this has been your plan all along.”

Jaehyun hums back, unable to string a coherent sentence. Johnny watches as his hole clenches around nothing, as excess lube starts running down his ass and how Jaehyun just squirms under his gaze. He pushes two fingers in with too much ease, the pads of his fingers rubbing against Jaehyun's walls and making the other moan again.

He smirks, knows two isn’t nearly enough but still keeps it up only to mess with Jaehyun. He scissors him open and enjoys the way Jaehyun moans his name like it’s the only word he has ever learned, begging for more. Johnny knows what he really wants to say, wants to beg Johnny to fuck him open like he knows best, and who is Johnny to deny him something as simple as that.

He goes from two to four and Jaehyun keens, spreading his legs as wide as they will go, an invitation for Johnny to go deeper. He does, fucks him with his fingers as best as he can and purposefully missing his prostate because he doesn’t want the other to come just yet. Jaehyun doesn’t seem to mind, eyes closed shut in pleasure, fingers finding their way back into Johnny’s hair.

“Did you bring lube?” he wants to call him a little shit but he leaves it out, running a little breathless himself. The air conditioner is still on but it’s getting increasingly stuffy inside the vehicle.

Jaehyun nods. “Back pocket… in the back pocket of my jeans.”

Johnny fumbles around to fetch it, his legs and thighs starting to strain from kneeling down for so long, and he tries to hold back a snort when he finds the small sachet of lube. Count on Jaehyun for preparing all this and not telling him.

It’s a little awkward, the way he pushes his pants and underwear down and lathers himself with as much lube as possible in the position he is in but he makes do, would never leave both of them hanging after coming this far. As he props himself up and they move around for a better position, Johnny hopes they won’t end up in jail for this. It would be terribly embarrassing to call any of his friends to bail them out because they were having sex in the parking lot of some McDonald’s or something.

Jaehyun is mostly flat against the seat save for his head and shoulders propped up against the door, and Johnny only has a split second to think about how uncomfortable that must be before he is pressing the tip of his cock against his fluttering hole. It barely stretches when he pushes in, Jaehyun's low but long moan going straight to his dick and suddenly he can’t think.

Suddenly it’s all Jaehyun and his warmth sucking him in and sending him over the edge. It’s mind-numbing to have so much and yet not enough of Jaehyun all around him, and he bottoms out too fast and with too much ease. Jaehyun reaches up and brings him down for a kiss, all tongue and so wet it makes a mess of both their faces but Johnny doesn’t mind, not when Jaehyun's walls clench around his dick as he adjusts to the length.

And then Jaehyun is demanding him to move, to get going and Johnny does so despite thinking it might be too soon. They are in a rush of some sorts and he is glad Jaehyun is well aware of the position he has put the both of them in. He rocks his hips for a while, drilling deeper into Jaehyun and rubbing against his prostate with precision, drinking in all the moans Jaehyun lets out.

And then he begs for harder, deeper, faster and Johnny does just that, pulling his dick out until just the head is snug into his ass, pounding back in so hard he can feel the car shake. He really hopes no one will see his car so far into the parking lot. Every slap of his hips against Jaehyun's ass is loud to his ears, every moan and mewl Jaehyun lets out even louder, and his senses blur with arousal as it all runs through his blood and right to his cock.

He can feel his leg start to cramp, can feel the familiar coiling in his stomach, can feel his fingers go numb and his sight spot black and white. He reaches down and starts jerking Jaehyun off just as fast as he pounds into him, messy and uncoordinated but Jaehyun doesn’t really seem to care as his fingers tangle in his hair and brings him closer and closer until their lips hurt where they smash together.

It takes Jaehyun a solid minute to come but when he does it’s a whole fucking lot and Johnny groans deep, sticky white fluid sticking to both their shirts. He thoroughly fucks Jaehyun through his orgasm while chasing his own, the look of absolute bliss in Jaehyun's face enough to make him lose it. He comes quick and hard and he is sure he blacks out for a moment, taking a little too long to recollect his thoughts.

He comes back to it with Jaehyun's fingers gently threading through his hair and soft calls of his name, and he barely registers Jaehyun's free hand tapping him on the shoulder.

“We should get going,” he murmurs and Johnny knows even he is reluctant to say those words, but he is glad to see Jaehyun still partially knows better.

He hums, back aching when he stretches out. “Stay here,” he says as he tucks himself back into his pants. “I’ll drive us home. Just rest for now.”

Jaehyun smiles softly, thoroughly fucked out, nodding as Johnny makes his way back to the front seat. He might be the worst for countless reasons Johnny doesn’t even want to try and begin listing, but of one thing he is absolutely sure: he wouldn’t trade him for anyone else in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> february is going to be the death of me but at least the kink fest will thrive. hopefully, if i don't die before the month ends  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/10softbot) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
